freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Modyfikacje
__NOEDITSECTION__ - pomoce, dodatki, update'y i utrudnienia w grach Five Nights at Freddy's. |-|FNaF 1= FNaF 1 Twisted Bonnie Zastępuje Bonnie'go i porusza się po jego trasie. To postać tworzona obecnie przez Scotta Cawtona z obecnie nieaktualnej gry i wygląda jakby był zrobiony w animacji SFM. Jego jumpscare to klatka z jego twarzą mającą endoszkieletowe oczy. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Twisted Freddy Również zastępuje Bonnie'go i porusza się po tej samej trasie i również to obecnie tworzona postać. Jego jumpscare to wydanie ryku i przybliżenie jego otwierającej się paszczy. Podczas jumpscare'a robi się przezroczysty. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 4. center|thumb Nightmare Bonnie Zastępuje Bonnie'go, porusza się po jego trasie, tylko z większą prędkością. Jego jumpscare to 3-krotne kłapnięcie szczęką. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Phantom Foxy Zastępuje Foxy'ego, porusza się po tej samej trasie. Ma tak samo 3/4 fazy w Pirackim Kąciku. Po jego zniknięciu ze wspomnianej lokacji pojawia się w jego miejscu pluszak Foxy'ego. Jego jumpscare to połączenie jumpscare'a z FNaF'a 1 i FNaF'a 3. Dźwięk również zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Foxy z minigierki "Go! Go! Go!" we FNAF World Foxy zastępuje daną postać w minigierkach w Halloween'owym update'cie i występuje podczas bitew. Jego ataki to: Neon wall, Foxy wirus (z Mega wirus) i 5th wall (z 4th wall). center|thumb Twisted Freddy V.2 Zastępuje Freddy'ego i porusza się po jego trasie, tylko z większą prędkością. Przypomina wersję robioną w animacjach SFM. Jego jumpscare podobnie jak jumpscare Twisted Bonnie'go to pojedyncza klatka z jego twarzą, tyle że pozbawioną oczu. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Shrek we fnaf 1(o.o) Na mapie pojawia się dodatkowa kamera, daleko po lewej stronie od pirackiego kącika.Jeśli się przełączy na tą kamerę, usłyszy się piosenkę ze Shreka- Somebody want... .Jeśli mieszkaniec tej kamery się pojawi to po spojrzeniu na niego, powie ,,What, are you doing in my swamp".Potem zacznie się przemieszczać po kamerach tak jak bonnie, ale bez teleportacji i nchodząc po koleji po miejscach.Tam gdzie Shrek się pojawi, to tam się pojawią jakieś rzeczy z tytułowego filmu.Jego jumpscare to raczej ryk jaki wydawał z siebie, kiedy straszył wieśniaków. |-|FNaF 2= FNaF 2 Twisted Chica Mod zmienia withered Chicę w Twisted Chicę-Czerwone świecące oczy, dwie wypełnione ostrymi zębami szczęki, otyłą sylwetkę, długie łapy z przedramionami pokrytymi długimi przypominającymi pióra ostrzami i długie palce ze średniej długości pazurami. Twisted Chica w biurze mod.jpg|Twisted Chica w biurze Twisted Chica w custom night mod.jpg|Twisted Chica w custom night Twisted Chica jumpscare mod.jpg|Jumpscare Twisted Chici Shadow Freddy Mod zamienia Freddiego na Shadow Freddiego.Zmienia również jego wygląd i pozy na kamerac Springtrap w Fnaf 2 Mod zmienia Withered Bonnie'ego w Springtrapa z Fnaf 3. Springtrap ma taki sam jumpscare jak w Fnaf 3. Fnaf2SpringtrapMod1.JPG|Springtrap w Custom Night Fnaf2SpringtrapMod2.JPG|Springtrap w korytarzu Fnaf2SpringtrapMod3.JPG|Jumpscare Purple Guy jako animatronik Mod zamienia Withered Golden Freddy'ego w Purple Guy'a. Działa tak samo jak Withered Golden Freddy. Fnaf2PurpleGuyMod1.JPG|Purple Guy w Custom Night Fnaf2PurpleGuyMod2.JPG|Purple Guy w biurze Fnaf2PurpleGuyMod3.JPG|Jumpscare |-|FNaF 3= FNaF 3 Phantom Bonnie V.1 Phantomowy odpowiednik Bonnie'go z FNaF 1. Możliwy do przywołania od nocy 2. Jeśli kamera na CAM 02 będzie włączona zbyt długo i się zmieni na kamerę, na której się znajduje Phantom Balloon Boy to Phantom Bonnie zaatakuje ze środkowej części biura. Jego jumpscare to przyśpieszone zamknięcie szczęki wzięte z jumpscare'a Bonnie'go. Dźwięk jumpscare'a tak jak innych Phantomów pochodzi z FNaF 3. centre|thumb Phantom Bonnie V.2 Phantomowa wersja Old Withered Bonnie'go. Posiada niemal podobną kolorystykę jak w V.1. Posiada takie same zniszczenia jak Old Withered Bonnie, ale nie ma już prawej ręki od łokcia w dół, jego uszy są cały czas proste i posiada twarz z małymi dziurami po stronie przyczepu do reszty głowy. Jego halucynacja pojawia się na CAM 03, a po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w kamerę zaatakuje. Jego jumpscare to otwarcie "twarzy" i w tym samym czasie zbliżenie się do gracza. Dźwięk jumpscare'a tak jak innych Phantomów pochodzi z FNaF 3. centre|thumb Phantom Bonnie V.3 Ponownie phantomowa wersja Bonnie'go. Kolorystyka podobna do innych Phantomów, ale bardziej niebieska. Przypomina wersję robioną w animacji SFM. Pojawia się na CAM 02 w pełnej okazałości. Pozbyć się go można przełączając kamerę. Jeśli nie, to wejdzie do biura i na parę sekund zablokuje możliwość przesunięcia się lub załączenia kamer po tym czasie zaatakuje. Jego jumpscare nie jest podobny do żadnego innego. Z otwartą do połowy paszczą podejdzie powoli do gracza i skoczy na niego łapiąc go potem za głowę i wtedy zniknie po negatywie. Dźwięk jumpscare'a tak jak innych Phantomów pochodzi z FNaF 3. Phantom Bonnie extras (mod).jpg Phantom Bonnie jumpscare V3.gif Phantom Bonnie na CAM 02.jpg Phantom Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie z oczami Phantoma pojawia się za szybą biura. Jeśli się nie włączy kamer od razu to zniknie i scraschuje grę. centre|thumb Phantom Purple Freddy Zastępuje Phantom Freddy'ego. Pomimo, że podczas "przechadzki" wygląda jak oryginał to podczas jumpscare'a na początku sprawia, że ekran ciemnieje, a potem atakuje. Jego jumpscare to przemalowana wersja jumpscare'a Golden Freddy'ego z FNaF 1, ale z oczami endoszkieletu. Dźwięk jumpscare'a to 4-krotnie szybszy jumpscare z FNaF 1. centre|thumb Phantom Mangle Oryginalna Phantom Mangle, ale z większą możliwością ruchową. Po zbyt długim zaglądaniu na kamery wentylacji zacznie powoli opadać za monitorem. Po jego zdjęci po paru sekundach zaatakuje. Jej jumpscare to "Phantomowa" wersja jumpscare'a z FNaF 2. centre|thumb Phantom Golden Freddy Połączenie wersji i funkcji Golden Freddy'ego z poprzednich części gry. Pojawia się najpierw na CAM 10, a raczej jego plakat z FNaF 1. Potem pojawi się w biurze jego phantomowa wersja z FNaF 2. Jego jumpscare to połączenie jumpscare'ów obu postaci - głowa Golden Freddy'ego z FNaF 1 leci tak samo jak w jumpscarze z FNaF 2. Phantom Golden Freddy w biurze-mod.jpg Phantom Golden Freddy jumpscare-mod.jpg Phantom Golden Freddy plakat-mod.jpg Phantom Cupcake Pojawia się randomowo po zdjęciu monitora. Phantomowa wersja cupcake'a Chici, ale za szczęką endoszkieletu. Atak to przybliżenie, skok i kilkukrotne otwarcie szczęki i negatyw na koniec. centre|thumb Twisted Springtrap Zamienia Springtrap'a na Twisted Springtrap'a - animatronik posiada aż 9 szczęk: w kolanach, na barkach, w brzuchu, 3 normalnie i 1 w nieuszkodzonym uchu. Nie na wszystkich kamerach występuje jako on, ale również jego jumpscare nie jest szczególnie skomplikowany - wychyla się i przybliża się, jakby był powiększany w Paint'cie. Phantom Toy Bonnie Zastępuje Phantom Marionetkę i przejmuje jego funkcje, ale zamiast pojawiać się na kamerze to pojawia się w biurze, ale nie od razu zaczyna psuć system - pojawia się w biurze i wydaje dźwięk taki jak Phantom Marionetka w biurze, po paru sekundach zacznie się psuć system, nie posiada jumpscare'a. Phantom Toy Bonnie wygląda jak oryginał, ale nie posiada fragmentu prawego ucha, nie posiada prawej ręki od części łokcia, a z lewej dłoni zwisają mu kable. |-|FNaF 4= FNaF 4 |-|FNaF:SL= FNaF SL Freakshow Baby Zamienia Baby na Freakshow Baby w menu i w zakładce extra. centre|thumb Circus Ennard Zmienia Ennarda w ,,Circus" Ennarda-po prostu jego niezniszczoną wersję. |-|FNaF 6= FNaF 6 Rockstar Foxy w Salvage Room mod Cuż, mod zamienia randomowego animatronika z Salvage roomu na Rockstar Foxy'ego. nie trzeba specjalnie opisywać, tego co sie dzieje, gdy gracz dopuści go do 3 fazy. Rockstar Foxy mod 2.jpg|Rockstar Foxy w fazie 2 Rockstar Foxy mod 3.jpg|Rockstar Foxy w fazie 3 Twisted Freddy w Salvage Room mod Cuż, mod zamienia randomowego animatronika z Salvage roomu na Twisted Freddy'ego. nie trzeba specjalnie opisywać, tego co sie dzieje, gdy gracz dopuści go do 3 fazy. Twisted Freddy mod 1.jpg|Twisted Freddy w fazie 1 Twisted Freddy mod 2.jpg|Twisted Freddy w fazie 2 |-|UCN= Endoszkielet (FNaF 2) Wiadomo jak wygląda, ale ogółem zamienia Withered Bonnie'go i zachowuje sie tak jak on. I mówi to co on. Jumpscare jest ogółem taki jak Chici z FNaF 1. Fredear Mod zamienia Withered Golden Freddy'ego na Fredbeara, robi to samo, ale ciągle nic nie mówi. Funtime Freddy= Zamienia Scrap Baby, zachowuje się tak jak ona. Paperplates Zamienia Trash gang na Paperplatów, robią to samo. Shadow Freddy Zastępuje nightmarionne, jumpscare to pojedyncza klatka z jego twarzą. Springbonnie= Mod zamienia Springtrapa na Springbonnie'go, może nawet tego oryginalnego, jego kostium ma miedziany kolor, z żółtym bzuchem, wnętrzem uszu, pyskiem i powiekami. Ma też zielone oczy. Withered Foxy Zastępuje Phantom Freddy'ego, robi to samo. Withered Freddy Mod zamienia Jack'o Chice na W.Freddy'ego, ale tylko po lewej stronie. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:FFPS